Stanchion
by M J Azilem
Summary: Sequel to Shrapnel, read that first to know whats going on. Everyone is Human. Canon pairings. Set in the 1970s. Jasper is a wounded Vietnam Vet. Set just after Dr. Cullen did the surgery on Jasper. Alice and Jasper will now have to figure out what they are going to do after he gets out of the Hospital. Will they be able to stay with the Cullens? Will Jasper's past haunt them?
1. Chapter 1

May 1971

Friday

**Alice**

It's been five days since Jasper climbed out the window and Dr. Cullen preformed emergency surgery. Jazz is sleeping now, he's been sleeping a lot since the surgery but I can tell he is feeling better.

Everything feels calmer now.

I watch the rise and fall of his chest. I want to hold his hand but I think better of it, I don't want to risk startling him. He hasn't brought up leaving again. I'm hoping this means that he trusts Dr. Cullen now. He told me about their conversation. He explained how Dr. Cullen knew his real name and about him running away and he still preformed the surgery.

Dr. Cullen truly saved him, he found him that night when he was missing and saved Jazz's life. I'm so happy that everything is working out. Really happy. I knew it would work out, things have a way of doing that.

He's been sleeping really well and it's doing him good. He's got some new scars now and lots of stitches. Dr. Cullen showed us a piece of the shrapnel that was inside of Jasper. It was sharp and jagged. I saw Jasper cringe at the sight of it. It made my insides hurt just looking at it.

I am glad that Dr. Cullen has finally gotten Jasper to agree to take some painkillers. Nothing as strong as morphine. But something that is just enough to ease the pain. He was stubborn but Dr. Cullen was persuasive. I haven't heard him moaning in his sleep at all since.

"Hey." His sleepy voice drifts to my ears and through my thoughts. I realize as I've been hypnotically watching him breath he's woken up. He's looking at me lazily his head still sunk into the pillow. I can see the amusement in his eyes at my expense. I can also see the wheels turning behind his eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"Do you think I could get my hair cut?"

"Really?" I was not expecting that.

"Yeah, it's gotten pretty long." It was hanging at his chin now. "even just a few inches off would be better." He pulled a lock in front of his face to look at it before brushing it back. "Do you think you could do it?"

"Hum, I told you about my hair cutting catastrophe. I don't know that I'd trust me with scissors around ears."

"I trust you Alice. I'm sure you wouldn't hurt me."

"Well not on purpose. Never on purpose, but me and scissor are a dangerous combination." I really didn't feel confident doing it myself but... "We'll figure it out."

"What do you think we should do when I'm discharged?" My heart sinks a little at his question I had hoped he'd go a bit longer before starting to worry again. He adjusts himself on the bed so he's sitting up and able to look at me squarely while wearing the most serious expression on his face.

"Don't you worry about that Jazz." I never spend too much time worrying, Things work themselves out eventually. Besides we've got each other and we've come this far.

**Carlisle**

It certainly hasn't been dull since Jasper and Alice stepped into my office last week. As a doctor I have often had other's lives in my hands, it's a burden that comes with the job. My patients put their faith in me and I in return do everything I can to give them back their lives. Sometimes even after the treatment, after the surgery my job isn't done. I'm not done here.

Jasper Whitlock's birth certificate arrived today. It is back in my office under lock and key. I read it and reread it to make sure I was reading it correctly. His birthday is April 29, 1954 he's only just 17 years old. How in the world had anyone seen this boy as someone old enough to put on a uniform and go to war? Had they been that desperate for bodies to fill boots or had his experiences aged him just enough to pass.

I stand in the doorway to room 121 just like I have more than a few times this week. He's sleeping now and I'm glad for that. He seems to be sleeping easier since the surgery. There haven't been anymore night terrors. Which is hopefully because we've got his medication sorted out and his stress level down and not because his body is just exhausted. The nurses have been watching him like a cast of hawks. None of them wanting to be the one he escapes on. I don't think they need to worry so much I don't think he's planning to go anywhere.

I wonder when I should tell him about my most recent discussion with Dr. Knox. I need to tell him and I've been putting it off. I've just been worried about upsetting him. It's terrible I know to keep news from him, it's just that he's recovering and I don't want anything to derail that progress. How will he react when he knows that this Maria woman is being charged with murder and that there is a possibility that he will be legally compelled to return to the very place he escaped to face her.

I worry that after I tell him I will need to have someone keep an eye on him.

"Hello Dr. Cullen. Happy Friday." Alice says from the hallway behind me. She must have been stretching her legs.

"Hello Alice." I chuckle. " Happy Friday to you too."

"Do you need to see Jack... um Jasper." She corrects herself, he must have told her that I know.

"Not right now Alice, it's not urgent, I don't want to disturb him sleeping." She nods at the thought. I know how relieved she's been by his change for the better. She's been by his side through all of this. She's been his support through everything as far as I can see.

An odd thought about this young woman at my side occurs to me and I have to ask. "Alice what is your last name, I don't think I ever asked?"

"Brandon. Well hum, that's the name they gave me at the orphanage. I was found there when I was a few days old. On Brandon Street in Biloxi. My full name is Mary Alice Brandon. I like to go by Alice, Mary seems sort of plain."

"Alice is a lovely name." She smiles at the compliment. "Did you grow up in the Orphanage?"

"Yes, well mostly. I was never adopted." She didn't too upset by the thought but I hated to think of her and really any child not having family to care for them.

"I'm sorry for that, I think that you are a young woman any parents could be proud of. "

"That's very kind of you to say."

"I certainly think that you're the reason that Jasper is doing as well as he is." She blushed at my compliment.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"I've been to Biloxi, to the state hospital. Is that where you saw me before?"

"They said I was out of control, that I was a bad influence on the others in the girls home so they sent me to the state hospital to be under supervision. I don't think I was out of control. I just didn't think like they did."

I'm shocked, what a horrible thing to do to a young girl. That state hospital was a terrible depressing place. In fact I was there to lecture on the effects of positivity on patients.

"Dr. Cullen..." Before I can say anything Alice speaks again. "Jasper was wondering if he could have his hair cut, I didn't know if I could borrow some scissors and do it."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll get something worked out Alice."

**Jasper**

I wake up to a quiet room and blink up at the ceiling. As soon as I do a thought, a memory, engulfs me. I stared up at a similar ceiling when I first woke up in the VA in Philadelphia. It had been too bright and smelled too strongly of disinfectant. At first the place seemed quiet and I had breathed a sigh of relief to have left the war zone and thought I was safe. I should have known that was a mistake, most times in my life safety has proven to be an illusion.

The wailing started and it cut through every nerve in my body like a buzz saw. He'd been inconsolable, this soldier who's face I never saw. I could hear him and hear the nurses talk about him. Even when they drugged him he still wailed all through the night. I hoped and wished and prayed that he would find peace so that I could too. Every cry pierced through me, the smack of every hurried footsteps that rushed to his bedside was a nail to my temple. He must have suffered, so many of the boys there did.

One day the wailing stopped. My suffering was not over. Other's soon came to replace him, I never found relief there.

I'm feeling stronger now, probably because of the food and the IV and the sleep I've gotten since the surgery. The pain in my leg is still constant but bearable. It is a different kind of pain not as sharp and burning. My hip throbs as I shift to get out of bed. I work to ignore it, I've ignored worse. I just want to get up even if it hurts.

Doctor Cullen says that the best way to get back moving is to start as soon as possible.

I wear a baggy pair of sweatpants Mrs. Cullen left for me low on my hips. They are comfortable but do put some pressure on my healing wounds still they are preferable to a hospital gown.

I grab one of the crutches I've been given. I've decided to use one crutch, I think it's easier. Even if it's not the best way to get around it leaves at least one hand free which I feel is safer.

I use no crutch if that was an option but Doctor Cullen says that it's good to use at least one so I don't put too much pressure on my wounds and my bad leg too fast. It also helps to let people know to give me some space so I don't get bumped or jostled too much.

Up out of the bed, with crutch in hand the question not is where to go? Alice is out, she's out stretching her legs too. She's been exploring the hospital and no doubt talking with people. She likes to meet people. She's said they're are lots of interesting people here, I'll take her word for it. I worry about her when she's not close by but I know she's capable and she was taking care of herself long before we met.

I maneuver carefully over to the window. Looking out I can see it was a pretty substantial drop I took. No wonder I got hurt. The ground is a long way down for a first floor window. I must have truly been out of my mind with fear to have taken that jump in as much pain as I was in.

That worries me. Will it happen again? Dr. Cullen said it had been a bad reaction to some of the medication I was given but what if I really lost my mind. What if I can't control myself during a nightmare? What if I hurt more than just myself next time? I lean against the sill, look out the window and try not to think about it.

I haven't paid much attention to what Washington State looked like yet. Out the window it seems to be damp, foggy and have lots of large old trees. There are little house and shops along a narrow street I can see out the window. Mountains in the distance. It is different then the other places I've been, not bad just different.

"What cha looking at?" Alice bounces through the doorway.

"Just out."

"Out at what?" She asks as she follows my gaze out the window. I don't respond to her question instead I smile at her as she looks back at me. She returns my smile but I think her's is probably infinitely happier.

Safety is an illusion. I just can't help but keep the thought in the back of my head. I know I probably can't keep my worry from her she can see it in my eyes and read it on my face.

I try and I'm trying with her around to let myself feel safe. It's just such a new feeling.

She takes my hand in hers. It's a nice feeling. I like her small hand in mine. I am surprised though when she turns towards me and suddenly her other arm is wrapping around waist. I tense, surprised that she is suddenly hugging me. She hugs me tighter, it's a bit of an awkward hug with the crutch and the stitches to avoid. Still it is nice and I make a conscious effort to relax into her arms.

Tbc...

Author's notes:

Special thanks to Brazos for not letting me forget about this story.

If anyone out there is interesting in being a Beta for this story I am looking for one.

If there are any glaring errors please let me know and I will try to fix them.

I have more for this story, I'm afraid like the first it story I will not be very fast posting or regular.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Stanchion 2

Saturday

**Jasper**

This walk is laborious but I'm happy to be up and moving. However slowly it's better than lying around. I'm suppose to stretch my legs. The crutch helps. I can't put a lot of weight on my leg without a familiar shooting pain.

The painkillers they are giving me help take some of the ache away but don't numb me which I appreciate. Dr. Cullen says the pain should get better as my stab wound heals but might never be perfect.

For now I'm leaning pretty heavy on the crutch as I limp slowly along. I am determined to keep moving despite any pain. Always despite pain.

Just got to keep moving this is what existence is right? Just moving on with your life through pain and fear, maybe they'll be a few bright spots, a family, a friend, a dark haired pixie, a doctor who takes mercy on you and does surgery despite mysterious circumstances. Then just waiting for the next pain to start. This is my existence.

Walking this long hallway is making me feel philosophical.

Maybe I can get a job once I'm mended. I did clerical work in the army. There is bound to be someone who will hire me for those skills once I clean up and don't look quite so sickly. I could always do some farm work. I know my way around a farm. It might be harder now but I'm no stranger to hard work.

I keep moving down the hallway. The crutch is on my left side. I walk left foot, crutch with right foot, IV stand, left, crutch with right foot, IV stand. I think about it each time step and try to get used to the crutch. It's hard work every step I take is measured, calculated, deliberate. I don't want to step wrong or jar anything.

I guess if I do go down at least there's help close at hand. There is an orderly trailing me. It makes me uncomfortable being followed. I'm not too comfortable with someone watching my every move.

I can understand why the nurses are weary and want me to be followed but I don't plan to go jumping out of any windows anytime soon baring unforeseen reactions to medication or night terrors.

**Edward**

Emmett and I are sitting in the small alcove off the main hallway where Carlisle's office in the hospital is located. We're suppose to be doing our homework. I'm trying to get some reading done for my final history paper of the school year and Emmett as usual is putting off his school work and bouncing a ball off the wall.

It feels like we've been at the hospital more in the last week then we have all year. Esme and Carlisle keep asking us to come by. They want us to talk to Alice and Jack. I remember the last time we visited one of Carlisle's patients this much they adopted him.

Was that what was about to happen here? It couldn't be Jack was over eighteen. Maybe they were planning on taking in Alice, I'm not sure how old she is.

I look up from my book and am surprised to see Jack walking down the hall. Well kinda hobbling I suppose. He's got one crutch and with the other hand he's pushing an IV stand with him. I feel Emmett perk up beside me and I can't help but roll my eyes at his eagerness.

"Hey Jack!" Emmett is up out of his seat and halfway down the hall to meet Jack before I can put the bookmark back in my book. "Nice robe man. It's good to see you up and around buddy." I follow after Emmett book in hand as Jack keeps moving at his steady measured pace.

Jack's expression is sort of pinched, I'm sure it's from the pain of his wounds but there's a good chance that it's from Emmett's wildebeest charge of a greeting.

"Nurse Line says I have to take a walk or I don't get any jello at dinner." He gives sort of a half smirk with the joke but goes quickly back to concentrating on what he's doing.

"How's it going?" I ask trying to be polite and make conversation.

"Sorta slow." He says with an apologetic tone acknowledging that Emmett and I have joined his laborious trek and are matching his pace.

"Can I take this for you?" Emmett offers to push the IV stand. 

"hum, sure I guess." He agrees kind of timidly and thanks Emmett.

"Where's Alice?" I wonder allowed.

"Mrs. Cullen and Rosalie intercepted her, they're talking about clothes or something."

Emmett and I nod our heads knowingly. Esme and Rosalie did love to talk about clothes and it seemed that Alice did too.

"I am not without supervision." his southern draw lengthens each syllable as Jack looks over his shoulder and we follow his gaze. There is an orderly at the end of the hall who's job is apparently to lurk at the end of hallways.

"Hi John" Emmett yells and waves down the way at the lurking man. I roll my eyes. Jack tenses noticeably but seems to calm after a second.

We continue down the long hall way. Someone sneezes in a room as we pass.

Jack stops and turns back to them. "God bless you."

This amuses Emmett. "Look at you doing your best Tiny Tim impersonation" he says as he cracks up.

I wish I could have stopped that awful joke but there was no way I could have seen it coming. I had no way to know Emmett would make a reference to nineteenth century English literature.

I do get it and it's kind of funny but it's really not as funny as Emmett is making it out to be. What's more interesting is the curious look on Jack's face as he asks "Who?"

"You know 'God bless us everyone." Emmett tries to explain but it doesn't seem to help.

"I don't." He shakes his head and keeps limping along.

Emmett stops in his tracks. It seems that Jack's answer has shocked him. "You've never seen A Christmas Carol? Not even Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol? It's like a holiday tradition!"

Jack doesn't get far ahead but Emmett quickly pushes the IV stand to catch up before the slack in the line gets yanked.

"It was a book first." I remind him as I keep walking and turn my attention to Jack. "You've really never heard of it, it's a classic?"

"No" He says tightlipped, well more tightlipped than a minuet ago and I get the impression that something is bothering him.

"Wow, Texas must be like a whole different country." Emmett exclaims. Jack doesn't say anything he just keeps moving. "You have been tricker treating for Halloween haven't you?"

"I've heard of it." Jack answered and he seemed to be answering honestly.

"You've never... that's un-American!" Emmett says and immediately catches what he's said and tries to backpedal. "Not that I'm calling you un-American."

An awkward silence falls and then Emmett opens his mouth again.

"So, Jack you were a sergeant in the army, what was that like?" I knew the question was coming, it was inevitable. It takes all my willpower to not groan and roll my eyes.

"Emmett." I try to remind him it's not polite to pry with the warning tone in which I say his name.

"It's ok. I was a sergeant. It was a job." Jack keeps moving one foot in front of the other and doesn't seem phased by the questions.

"Were you drafted?" the question comes out of my mouth and before I can even think about trying to be polite.

He keeps looking ahead to watch where he's walking as he doesn't hesitate to answer. "No I enlisted." I make a disapproving face at his answer before I can catch myself. I don't have to apologize though because Jack is still concentrating on what he's doing and not watching me.

Emmett continues his line of questioning. "Was the jungle scary? Did you ride in helicopters? Did you ever shoot at anyone?"

Jack seems to think for a moment and I'm not sure if he's going to answer. "hum, yes to all three." This answer is quieter than his previous.

I have a question. I know that Carlisle would say that this isn't 'the time or the place' but when is? "You were a sergeant, so you had men under your command. Did you ever order them to attack a village?"

"By the time I was made a sergeant I was an assistant to the commander of my base and had clerks under me. I ordered them to file papers." This answer comes quickly and even though he's still not raised it his voice has a tone of command in it that I didn't expect.

"Whoa why'd you want that job when you could be out in the action." I give Emmett a look, he looks back at me and shrugs.

"How did you wind up working on base?" I ask.

"Some higher ups liked me. I was good with people, including the locals." He shrugged.

"Whoa, do you speak Vietnamese?" I can see the tall tales about the great Sargent Whitlock forming in Emmett's head.

"Only a few words and phrases I picked up over there, I was good at making our feelings known."

"Like make your feelings known..." Emmett punches a fist into his open palm, miming a tough guy.

"No, not like that." Jack looks slightly ill as he shakes his head.

"Are you ok?" Part of me knows that Dad would not approve of us asking all these questions to a healing patient. I hope he doesn't say anything.

"Hum yeah, I think I'm just getting tired. The room's not far now."

**Jasper**

This is the second time I've encountered Dr. Cullen's sons and my impression of the taller one is the same friendly, excitable, and foolhardy. The smaller one, even though the's not glaring at me this time, he's still not pleased... with me, with his brother; with anything?

Even though he's being pleasant I can't believe he's friendly yet. He's probably only here because he's suppose to keep an eye on his brother or feels like he needs to keep an eye on his brother...because of me.

Why? Scared I'll make war glamorous with my scarred skin and my limp. I'm not one to talk about the virtues of war I was never that kind of soldier and I certainly wouldn't talk a young man into enlisting. The idea of violence is making my stomach turn.

These boys. The one might be older than me but I feel so much older, ancient standing next to them. I wonder if I'll ever feel young again? Had I really truly ever felt like a kid? Maria took that away from me. Here again I'm feeling philosophical, I think I need sleep.

**Rosalie**

"So, Uncle Carlisle told me Jack wanted a hair cut. I brought some scissors and things!" I pull out the barber scissors, a comb and a brush from my purse to show her.

"Wow, Rosalie. Do you know how to cut hair?" Alice bounces up and down.

"A bit, I think I can definitely cut some of the length off of Jack's if he wants." I've cut Emmett's hair a couple times. Esme showed me how a few years ago. I think I can handle Jack's hair."

"He would like that."

I smile. "Lets go get things set up in his room. So he can't say no when he gets back from his walk."

**Alice**

"Ok, are you comfortable?" Rosalie tucks a towel around Jasper's shoulders as he sits in a chair in the middle of the room on top of another towel looking like an unhappy cat.

Both Jasper and Rose seem to be anything but comfortable but he nods him head and she takes a calming breath. "Alright then I'm just going to take a couple inches off, just relax it shouldn't take long."

I hold Jasper's hand as Rosalie runs a comb through his wet hair. He bites his lip as she lifts his hair and ready's her scissors. At the first cut he tensed and squeezes my hand hard but he catches himself and relaxes a fraction.

I watch interested as Rosalie takes her time and is careful to make sure she's cutting things even. I bet I could do what she's doing, it really doesn't look that hard.

She takes two inches off, maybe a little more and it's up to his ears she breaths out like she's been holding her breath the whole time and puts the scissors down. She pulls out a blow dryer.

"Almost finished." She plugs it in and looks like she's about to turn it on. Before she can I ask "Rose has a blowdryer is it ok if she uses it?"

"Yes." He answers quietly. My question seemed to make her a little nervous. I know it would have been worse if she'd turned the noisy dyer on without warning Jazz first.

"if it gets too hot let me know." She turns the dryer on and it makes a wooshing noise and Jazz jumps slightly and shuts his eyes tight as she waves the blowdryer and brushes gently at his hair with her fingers.

It doesn't take long, his hair drying was a funny thing to watch. With the length cut off and that weight gone his hair as it dried became wavy and had some curl to it.

Rose turned off the blowdryer and handed Jasper a hand mirror. "I wasn't expecting that." She smiles at his curls.

He looked at himself in the mirror briefly. "It's always been wavy." he seemed indifferent to it. "Thank you for the haircut."

"You're welcome." Rose took the mirror and the towel off of his shoulders. Jasper was up out of the chair quick.

"It looks really nice Jazz. Thank you Rosalie."

"No problem."

Jasper's moved to sit on the side of the bed and has found the books and magazines that Rosalie and Mrs. Cullen have brought with them. He seems to be interested in one of the new comic books. It occurs to me that he's smiling.

I try to listen to what Rosalie is saying, I think she's talking about makeovers which normally I would be very interested in talking about but he just looks so happy and handsome. Maybe things will finally get easier for him, my Jazz.

Tbc...

Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

I hope to have more for you soon. Beta needed, I looking for help with Tenses, grammar, and possibly some characterization, message me.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday

Jasper

Alice walks with me through the hospital halls. She flits from one side of the hall to the other, looking out windows and poking her head in doors to say hello to patients she'd gotten to know in the time we'd been here.

This walk is as slow and laborious as all the other's I've taken and even with Alice here my thoughts begin to drift. One thought that's been rattling around in my head for a while tumbles out of my mouth when Alice comes back to my side.

"Are Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward all Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's children? The doctor and his wife seem too young to have three teenagers and the three children seem to all seem to be very close in age." and they'd been introduced as Dr. Cullen's children but I'm pretty sure that I'd heard at least one of them call the doctor 'uncle.'

"They're all adopted." She says it very 'matter of fact' like as if everyone knew this.

I was skeptical. "They took in three babies that weren't their own blood?" In my experience people were not so kind. Particularly to other's who weren't their own kin.

"They weren't babies. Rose told me they took in Edward when he was five, Rose when she was nine, and Emmett when he was eleven."

I work on processing this information. I am a bit shocked. I had heard, I suppose, of charitable people but to take in three children who weren't even your blood and treat them like your own. There must have been catch. "Maybe they were paid to do it."

"No that's not the way Rose made it sound. It was more like Dr. and Mrs. Cullen did it because they wanted to help."

I thought about that, maybe the Doctor and his wife were just that way, that charitable. I have to admit they have been surprisingly and at times overwhelmingly kind to me and Alice.

**Carlisle**

I had all the children and Esme gather in the family room for a discussion. Esme and I had been talking for a while. Now was going to be the first time we were going to bring up the idea of bringing Jack and Alice here to stay after his discharge from the hospital. Once everyone was settled I begin.

"Your Mother and I would like to ask…"

"You're going to bring them here aren't you?" Edward cut off my thought and was amazingly accurate in his prediction.

"Well yes, that is what we're here to talk about." I confirm.

He is incensed and sits on the couch with his arms crossed. "You didn't even ask us, it's unfair we live here too."

Esme tries to placate him. "Edward we've asked you here to have a family discussion regarding the possibility of bringing Alice and Jack here so he can recover after he is released from the hospital." she explains. "Your Father and I are seriously considering offering them a place to stay, but we've made no decision, we'd like to know how the three of you feel."

Then the flood of questions starts.

"How long do you think they'll be here?"

"Will we have to share rooms?"

"Will we have to babysit them?"

"What do we really know about him, about them?"

"Do we really want them staying in our house?"

I hush them and try to answer as many questions as I can. "We don't know how long they might be here. You might have to share rooms we'll have to see. I don't think you'll be babysitting."

Esme jumps in with her thoughts. "It is the truth that we don't know Jack or Alice very well yet, but I think that they have proven trustworthy. I wouldn't want to turn them out just because we don't know their whole life stories. We'll get to know them. They need help and we are privileged to be in a position to give it."

We all agree with her statement except for Edward who says something under his breath. "Maybe they only appeared trustworthy to get what they wanted."

"If you have something to say Edward, speak up." I know he's not happy about this and his points are valid and need to be heard too.

"We've known them about two weeks and during that time Jack freaked out on a nurse and went crazy and jumped out a window."

"They're talking about it at school." Rosalie adds.

Forks is too small. I know the children had heard some of what happened with Jack but the rumor mill was working overtime probably blowing things terribly out of proportion.

"Jack" or Jasper as only I know. "has got some frightening things he's dealing with. That is what war can do to people" and trama from abuse. That of course is not my story to share.

"His nightmares were exacerbated by a bad reaction to a medicine he was given, it wasn't something in his control and it's since been sorted out and he has not had a problem since."

"But like you just said he's not in control. Who knows what he might do." Maybe I should give Edward some of my law books to look at he might make a good lawyer with his ability to spin words.

"I hear your concerns but what is he not in control of? His medicine? I control that and will be monitor what he takes. His stress? I admit that might be something he will need help with. But he will eventually know what triggers his fears and flashbacks. With time and help he will be better."

"So then you admit he hasn't got control and you're going to move him in here?

"Again it's not quite that dramatic Edward."

"What if he has another night terror and finds his way into one of our rooms, what might happen then?"

"I think at the moment the only person he's in any real danger of harming is himself. We just need to be there and help him gain back the control he's lost. Who here can say that they've never needed help with something out of their control? He and Alice need our help will you agree to help them."

Rosalie and Emmett nodded, Edward fumed but was out voted.

**Emmett**

Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle went out after the family meeting, they said they wanted to pick a few things up at the store. Edward had stormed off to his room and I'm hanging out with Rose in the garage.

"The one consolation is that he's too old to adopt." I state as I toss a baseball from hand to hand.

"You really think Carlisle and Esme want to adopt Jack and Alice?" Rose asks.

"Well it could be argued that that is their track record. One day he's bringing a patient home because under the circumstances it's what will help them recover the next thing you know they're being adopted."

"You know you're talking about you right."

"Yeah I'm just saying. You think Edward will come around?"

"He warmed up to you didn't he."

"Aww, what you mean he didn't love me from the start." I think I was too drugged up to realize that Edward was not happy about me being brought home but we're just like brothers now.

"He knows we can't be angry be angry. We've all benefitted. We've all got a family now because of Carlisle and Esme and their big hearts"

"Yeah but never before have the circumstances are kind of weird right. The two of them are, well, adults? I don't know how old Alice really is but she's definitely been out on her own a long time. Who knows how the two of them have grown up. I'm just saying this seems like a bad idea to me."

"Well I guess we'll just have to trust Carlisle on this. I do trust his judgment on most things. He hasn't been wrong yet" Rose looked up from her toolbox. "and I think he knows more then he's telling."

"You noticed that too?"

"Yeah seems pretty obvious."

"Why would he keep something from us?"

"Scandal, I bet." Rose has been watching lots of soap operas lately. "Jack is probably his biological love child from his trek through the Texas wilderness to bring medicine to the cowboys and Indians."

"Well that would make for a good story."

**Wednesday**

**Jasper**

The Doctor and his wife come to my room and seem to be nervous about something. Their nerves start to make me uneasy as He starts to say something. "Jack, Alice, we were wondering... we would like to..." He is serious and doesn't say whatever it is fast enough so his wife steps in.

"We would like to extend an invitation for you to come and stay with our family while you are recovering." The words are a surprise to me and I look to Alice to see what she thinks though I can probably guess.

Alice's eyes light up and I can see she was ready to say yes without a second thought. I'm not quite so ready to say yes. I speak "Thank you both for the offer, may Alice and I have some time to discuss it?"

"Certainly, your release date is set for Friday."

"If you work out other arrangements we will understand."

"We'll be here to assist you no matter what you decide."


	4. Chapter 4

Friday

Carlisle

He was quiet the whole ride, even as Esme and Alice and I discussed plans and arrangements. I try not to check on him too much in the rearview mirror. Every time I do take a look he's staring out the window gripping his crutches looking like he's thinking hard about something. My excitement at his being discharged is wavering and I'm beginning to feel nervous for him.

The car ride doesn't take long from the hospital to our house and I announce that we've arrived as I pull the car into our drive back in the woods and I put the car in park in front of the house.

I open my door and Esme and Alice start to get out of the car but Jasper doesn't move. Even as Alice quickly runs around the car to his side to help him.

Alice opens his door and when he doesn't move any she asks worriedly "Jazz?"

"Jack, are you alright Dear?" Esme asked her voice warm and caring as she pauses on her way to unlocking the front door.

He doesn't move a muscle. He remained in the back seat looking intensely at the floor. Alice is standing with her hand on his shoulder looking concerned. I leaned back into the driver's seat and try to get a better look at him.

"Are you in pain?" He doesn't look up and I interpreted what I am seeing with a physician's eyes. I know he took pills before we left but I also know that they weren't very strong and the drive, though not very long, may have been a lot for him. "Can you tell me what hurts?"

He tilted his head up and to the side slightly at my question, like he was thinking. He didn't look at me but I got a better look at his face. He definitely looked pained my eyes track his many visible scars searching for the problem. His eyebrows are furrowed but his eyes seem confused. He continued to stare at the floor. His knuckles are white with the grip he has on his crutches.

"Jazz, sweetheart we're here you don't have to be scared, tell Dr. Cullen what's wrong." Alice spoke softly to him. He closes his eyes.

"If you're in pain tell me and I can help." I received no answer.

Esme was at my side, standing just inside the open car door looking worried. "Darling will you go and get a glass of water please." I ask her and she hesitates a fraction of a second before hurrying to the door.

I try once more to gage what is happening with the young man. I'm no psychologist but I know he has a lot he is dealing with physically and emotionally. "Has something changed from since we left the hospital?"

It was subtle but I thought I saw him shake his head. I'm getting nowhere and becoming concerned. We are not getting off to a very good start here.

I put on my kindest least intimidating voice. "Will you look at me?" I see him twitch but he doesn't raise his eyes. "Please, Jasper look at me."

Oh my that did something, I get one eye and then the other, and his eyes find mine for a brief moment. He's definitely upset about something.

Esme returns with the glass of water, she hands it to me and I hold it out to Jasper unsure at first if he will take it. He does except the glass and there is a visible tremble to his hands. "Sip it." I advise.

After he does he takes a deep breath and lowers the glass to his lap. "Better?" I ask and he nods but still doesn't make to move from the car.

"We've got a room all set up dear, if you come inside you can rest." Esme is being so generous and motherly and I think I really must thank her for everything as soon as I can.

"I, I can't" He finally speaks and we all think the worst.

"Please, tell Carlisle what's wrong Jack." I see him flinch at her plea.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I'm furrowing my brow now trying to follow his train of thought. Is he having a flash back or does he have a guilty conscience about something?

Alice slides back into the backseat on the passenger side and slides in close to Jasper. She looks at him knowingly, like there has been some silent communication between them. "He'll tell you. He wants Mrs. Cullen to hear too."

Esme

I was surprised by Alice's words. What could Jack have to say to me? I look to Carlisle for a clue but he doesn't seem to know anything more than I do. I walk around the car and sit again in the front passenger seat. Jack is looking distraught and Alice is encouraging him to tell us something. I try to keep my mind from wondering to worse case scenarios while we wait.

What in the world could be wrong?

"Go on just tell them you'll feel better." Alice speaks softly to him, she's very gentle with him. He looks up at her and seems to be ready. He doesn't look at us but he addresses us.

"I... I want to thank you both for opening your home to Alice and me. You have been more than generous and very kind. I just, I can't enter your home without you knowing the truth." Oh my word I can't imagine what he might be confessing to us.

"Dr. Cullen you know part of the truth and I just can't bear to not get it all out. I haven't told anyone, not even Alice the whole story. Mrs. Cullen please don't think I was lying to be malicious."

"What are you saying Jack?" The words come tumbling out of my mouth a bit harsher then I meant them too, but if he's been "lying" to somehow taking advantage of my Husband and I, there will be hell to pay.

I can see him flinch and I have mixed feelings about causing that reaction in the moment.

Carlisle gives me a look that I know to mean 'calm down' before he speaks. "Tell us, no one is mad. Tell us so we understand Jasper."

Jasper? Now I look at my husband, with a subtle look that he better recognize as 'what have you not told me?'

"Things were bad. Very bad." He closes his eyes and swallows hard.

"Please know that I never would have done it if things hadn't been terrible." The atmosphere in the car was heavy with the seriousness of what was being admitted. "I was afraid I'd be next; I was scared for my life."

Was he talking about something he did in Vietnam? I've heard about soldiers doing terrible things, war crimes, self inflicted wounds out of fear and desperation. I suppose I could sympathized but I could not condone. Could I let someone who'd done something like that stay in the same house as my children? I mentally kicked myself I was doing exactly what I shouldn't, making assumptions. I refocused my attention and he continued.

"I, she..." He started and stopped. What he was saying was obviously difficult and he was getting choked up. "Jack, Jack was my brother."

What? What in the world did that mean?

"My name is Jasper. Jack was my older brother." Apparently Carlisle was aware of this at least.

"What happen to Jack." Alice asks curiously.

"He died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"They all died. She was the death of them." He looked up but his eyes weren't focused, he was someplace else. "She came into our lives when I seven. We were a small happy family. My parents had a farm and were hardworking and loving.

My mother had wheat blond hair and a warmth about her, she loved to laugh. My father was industrious and looking to move up in the world.

Maria was hired to help around the house after my father had had a particularly good harvest. She took to Jack and I immediately. She was mysterious and exotic and we took to her.

It wasn't long after she started that my mother started to feel poorly. She had some good days, but she didn't seem to be able to get over whatever was the problem and the doctor didn't seem to be able to offer much help.

After a while my parents asked Maria to move to the farm to help take care of my brother and I while my mother was indisposed. Ma, she was a strong woman but whatever was making her sick ate away at her until she couldn't fight no more. She passed away within the year.

When my mother died it was like all the light was gone from my father's life. Maria stepped up and filled that void. They were married a year later.

Jack and I were upset of course but we were too young to be heard at the time. After the wedding Maria's affection towards me and my brother turned fickle. Depending on the day we never knew if we should expect her love or her wrath. Her temper was fearsome and eventually her moods manifested physically. This went on for a time and my father who had once been so strong and caring began turning a blind eye to what his new wife was doing.

He was breaking, stress of work taking its tole, Maria taking her's. His health was started to fail him. Maria convinced us that the only way we could help our father was to be compliant to her. We did our best but it was never good enough eventually we would misstep and be punished for it." He rubbed absently at his wrist.

"Pa died and they said it was a heart attack. But Jack was suspicious. Now as our step mother Maria was our legal guardian.

She had the last word about what happened to us and she had lots of friends in town. We didn't know who to turn to. Doctor Knox tried to help but never seemed to be able to do much. Our teachers came to think we were just misbehaving.

Everyone sympathized with the widow who had to take care of two boys who weren't her own. She had us then.

We were isolated with nowhere to go. There was nothing we could do or say she was often merciless. Then Jack started to get sick. I did my best to take care of him and he did his best to fight it but he just kept getting weaker and weaker. It was around this same time that Maria started dating a widower with two small children.

She mostly kept him away but we knew that we had to scare him off Maria, she was too good at putting on an act. The guy and his children didn't stand a chance. It was dangerous we at that point had a knife dangling above our heads.

One day She actually made the mistake of bringing him around, she thought she had us completely under her control. We did everything we could think of to scare the man off and he ran that night. Now we expected to be punished and expected it to be bad, we didn't expect her to snap.

I tried to take the brunt of the beating but all it had taken was one strait blow to his head and Jack passed away in my arms. She went crazy after that screaming like a wild animal. I... I ran." He was shaking now and I was in shock.

"I went to Dr. Knox and begged him to help me. When the police went to farm they found Maria with a bloody lip and black eye but no Jack. She told them she'd been injured while trying to break up a fight between my brother and me and that we'd taken off. Everyone believed her.

I was fifteen at the time and didn't know anyway to escape. I got a copy of Jack's birth certificate and ran to join the army. I thought at least in the jungle I'd be safe from Maria." This isn't Jack this is Jasper. This is a boy who ran for his life to a war zone. What could this woman have done to him? My goodness.

"I just…I just didn't feel right taking your generosity without you knowing… my name is Jasper."

He looks at me then and I get a little choked up. "It's alright Dear, you're welcome here."

"Come on son, are you ready? Let's head inside." Carlisle opens his door, takes the crutches and then hold them out for him. Ja…Jasper gets out of the car slowly and silently follows Carlisle to the front door. I wait for Alice and wrap my arms around her arm around her. "He was very nervous to tell you the truth. He's been hiding as Jack for two years now. He didn't want to upset you. I think being called Jack has just been bringing back bad memories"

"It's alright, it will be fine we will work it out. You're both welcome here." As our two foundlings enter our home a thought comes to me… he's seventeen, and at that thought I have to

breathe and try not to get choked up. He's still just a boy.

Carlisle got him settled in the room that was set up for him down stairs and showed Alice where she would stay with Rosalie upstairs. We were alone for the moment in the kitchen.

"I had no idea but you knew."

"I found out when I got the family medical histories. I spoke with Dr. Knox and I've seen Jasper's xrays."

"Was what that woman did very bad then?"

"Yes she is a terrible person."

"Will Jasper, will we be able to help him?"

"He's strong Esme. He survived untold abuse. He survived a war. He avoided addiction that he could have very easily succumbed to and he found Alice and they found us. I don't think he's beyond help. I think he just needs all the help he can get."

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Stanchion 5

Jasper

I sit on the bed, feet on the floor, hands clasped in my lap. I close my eyes and try to steady my breathing. It felt like everyone was buzzing around me when we'd first come in the house it was overwhelming but now everyone is gone and I can relax, or at least try to relax.

Part of my wishes of course that Alice was here with me, it's always easier to calm down when she's around. She has gone to put her things down and freshen up she's promised to return as soon as she can. She needs to take some time for herself.

The other part of me is glad for the quiet. It's seems like it's been a long while since I was somewhere truly quiet. You might think that a hospital was quiet but really there were all kinds of noises all the time, footsteps, voices, coughing and beeping. Now in this silent room with my eyes closed I become very aware of myself. There is a ringing in my head and my whole body feels heavy.

This feeling is familiar to me. It is a feeling like I'd felt after running through the jungle when I'd first gotten to Vietnam. I almost chuckled at the absurdity of the comparison. How could it be that entering the Cullen's home would be as stressful as running from the Vietcong with bullets flying?

It must be because I'm physically and mentally tired. I am still stitched and bandaged. I am still in pain and for some reason I've spilled my guts and just told secrets that I'd been keeping for two years. It was all exhausting.

I had half expected a weight to lift off of my shoulders after telling my story but that sadly didn't happen. Maybe I'll have to carry the burden of Maria around like Atlas was punished with holding the heavens up, forever.

I open my eyes and look around the room the Cullens say I can use while I'm here. It's a small room with door on my right and two windows in the center of the wall opposite the door. There is the bed I'm sitting on, a night stand with a lamp and a dresser on this side of the room. There is an upright piano and some shelves filled with records and books on the other side.

Sitting in the quiet room alone, I'm feeling unsure. I don't know what to do with myself. I sit on the edge of the bed and feel separate from everything.

I feel tried, practically wrung out but I don't want to lie down. I feel anxious sitting here but I don't want to get up. If I did get up and maybe even leave the room I don't know a thing to do or a anyplace to go.

Well the first thing I'd probably go and do would be to find Alice but if she was in the shower or something I'd be alone out there. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen might try to keep me company while I waited for her but I really don't feel like trying to talk with anyone right now. I've already said more than I ever thought I would today and I don't feel like talking anymore.

I'll just wait here for Alice to get back. I try and remind myself she'll be back, she's a young woman and she needs time to herself, I'm alright, she trusts the Cullens, I can trust. I look at the crutches leaning on the wall next to the bed. Would I need them if she called out for me? If I heard her cry how fast could I get to her? She was just unpacking.

I rub my palms on my knees the sweat pants material is soft, it feels nice and I breathe out through my nose slow and deliberate and remind myself to be calm.

A little while later, that really felt like a long time, Alice knocked on the door and stuck her head in. Her hair was still damp and her cheeks rosy from the hot water. I sigh with relief when I see her and her bright smile.

"Hey Jazz, would you like to watch some TV with me?" The question was innocent and with the best intentions but it makes my throat tighten.

I'm embarrassed, I'm just not sure I'm ready to leave the room and go back out to face the Cullens. What if they ask a bunch of questions? I'm not sure I'll be able keep it together if they do. I look down at my feet not sure what to say. "I don't know."

"That's ok." Alice bounces into the room. She's wearing the pretty lavender sweater, a pair of jeans and fuzzy looking socks. "You want to just sit here then? Maybe we can watch TV after dinner. Then everyone will be home."

I inwardly groan at the thought of 'everyone.' Hopefully everyone will be ok with us being here. I never got a real welcoming feeling from at least one Cullen in particular.

Alice scooted up on the bed and sits with her back against the headboard. She motioned for me to join her. I move up on the bed and sit next to her.

"Would you like me to take your shoes off for you?" She asked as I sorely moved my right leg up onto the bed and shift until I'm situated close to her and sort of comfortable.

I shake my head 'no' to her offer, I just feel like having shoes on is better somehow, it's safer.

I moved myself up next to her on the bed and sit there. I could smell the pretty scent from the shampoo she'd used in her hair. She'd left the door open when she'd come in but the room was down a short hallway that lead to the garage so I didn't feel too exposed.

She took my hand as she started to tell me all about the Cullen's vast linen closet with many fluffy things that she'd seen when Mrs. Cullen had gotten her a towel and a wash cloth so she could get cleaned up and not smell like the hospital anymore.

She says I definitely should take a shower because I'd feel so much better. Of course she was sure I already felt worlds better then before but a nice shower would just make me feel like a new person.

I start to loose track of what she's saying because it's just so nice and comfortable to be sitting here next to her. I start to feel myself falling asleep and I can't seem to fight it. All I can do is sink down and rest my head on her shoulder.

Esme

I know that the children will be home anytime now and I know that that usually means quite a ruckus. I want to preempt the after school frenzy so I head outside to go a little bit of work on the flowerbeds while waiting for the children to get home. I enjoy being outside and this time of year the weather is very pleasant. I put on my gloves and start pulling weeds. I've gotten one whole bed cleared when I hear the car pull up. Emmett parks in the driveway and they all pile out.

"How was school?" I wave to them and take my gardening gloves off.

"Boring." Emmett calls from around the car.

"Did they discharge him? are they here?" Rosalie asks. Edward looks pained. I smile reassuringly.

"Yes and yes. So if you would please be quiet when you go inside. It's been a long day."

"Geeh, I thought you said they wouldn't change things around here, first they take my music room and now they turn my home into a hospital ward." Edward makes his displeasure known in the most miserable snarky teenagery way possible and I sign inwardly.

Emmett and Rose are quick to respond to his grumbling. "Don't be so dramatic Eddy."

"It wasn't just your music room."

"I am the only one with the talent to use it Rose." Edward spits back.

"Quiet please all of you. I'm sorry for whatever inconveniences you have to deal with but we've discussed this, sometimes to help people and do what's right we have to sacrifice. I think that being quiet and giving up a little of your space is something you can handle, it's not going the end of the world and it's not forever."

Alice

I can hear the car pull up out side and three doors open and shut. My heart leaps excitedly

I want to jump off the bed and yell 'they're home, they're home.' I'm so excited the Cullen children are home and I'm so excited to be here and get to know this family.

But I can't move just now Jasper is asleep on my shoulder and I don't want to wake him. It's been a long day. My fingers brush the bandage on his forearm and I reach down and take his hand in mine.

I think we'll stay this way just a little longer.

Tbc...

Happy Holidays


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle

I've been sort of unable to settle since we brought Jasper and Alice home. There's just been so much to process. If what he's told us was true the amount of abuse he suffered was greater than I could have imagined and might have included multiple murders committed by this Maria person. She is the suspect in the recent murder of her latest husband but she could have so much more blood on her hands.

I've been doing a lot of pacing in my study and trying to figure out what course of action I should take if any. I suppose my job now is to focus on getting my new charges settled and not worrying about things I can't change.

I make a few notes on things to possibly contact Dr. Knox about.

I my thoughts are deferred when I hear the kids and Esme come in the front door. I need to talk to them before they all go in different directions so I head out to greet them.

We all sit in the living room. Rosalie and Emmett seem pretty unfazed, almost excited about the situation and Edward has a sour look on his face, sadly that's what I expected from him. I know this kind of thing isn't always easy and Edward is at the delicate age where everything is about him and everything seems ten times more dramatic than it actually is, He's a smart boy. I do hope he will get passed any issues he is having without incident.

I start our little meeting. "I know your mother has requested that you keep any noise in and around the house to a minimum for a little while and we discussed as much before. I think we all had a good idea that some calm and quiet was what our guests were going to need. One thing has come up that I need your corporation with. It's something that we did not anticipate but I don't think it will too much of a hardship." I look out at the children and see a variety of inquisitive looks and some exasperation.

"It's nothing major it's just got to do with how you address Sergeant Whitlock." I think I hear Edward groaning from his corning on the couch and I'm about to proceed when Emse decides to continue for me.

"He'd like to be called Jasper." She gets straight to the point. "not Jack. If you please just for now call him Jasper."

The children look sort of befuddled. I can understand why they might be confused especially without any context.

Emmett is the first to speak up. "Oh ok that's cool, the way you were talking I thought he wanted to be called Sarg or Jessica or something like that." I've always appreciated his easy going attitude.

Rose looks a little uncertain about the request but she agrees. "Jasper… yeah we can do that, just got to remember."

Edward doesn't say anything he doesn't need to 'why' is written all over his face. "I know it's a different kind of request, your mother and I can assure you that this is for a good reason, we just can't share the reason because it's not our story to tell. We hope you all will respect that."

"fine." came from the couch corner. It was quiet and not exactly the pleasant tone I might have hope for but it was confirmation that Edward was at least listening and for now I'll take what I can get from him.

Edward

The three of us head to the garage. The only issue is that to get there we have to pass the music room and at the moment the thought of whose in there is going to make my blood boil. Still I'm not going to let that stop me from doing what I want to do and I lead the way down the hall.

They told me I needed to be quiet and respectful in the house right now, well I can't help it if I need to get out to the garage and the music room is right there and I can't help if the book bag I'm carrying is heavy and makes it hard to walk quietly and I can't help if I'm tired from school and feel a sign of exhaustion coming on just as I get to the music room door.

I try not to look it the room, I try to walk by and seem totally uninterested but the door is open and it was practically like they were broadcasting what was going on inside. Sitting on the bed together, you could hardly tell where Alice stopped and he began they were so close. I think it's shocking that they would be lying in a bed like that in our house.

I heard Rose stop behind me and ask Alice if she needed anything or wanting a magazine. I couldn't believe she'd talk to them while they were in such a public display of affection. I kept walking I didn't want to see anymore.

He wants to be called Jasper now? What is that? Who are these people?

I lean against the counter in the garage going over and over the talk we just had with Mom and Dad as Rose starts to work on her car and Emmett messes with an old bike.

"You need to calm down Edward." Rose says to me and her tone makes me cringe.

"I don't have to do anything Rosalie."

"They weren't doing anything but sitting on the bed."

"They weren't doing anything. Jasper was asleep man." Emmett defends them.

"Whatever, I just don't like this it's weird, they're weird and we don't know them and what's with his name?"

"Maybe it's his middle name and he likes it better." Rose suggests.

"Well he could have told us before he came to stay here instead of springing it on us, like anytime at the hospital he could have said hey by the way call me Jasper."

"Being in pain makes you do things that don't make sense." Emmett says seriously.

I roll my eyes even though I know Emmett is speaking from experience.

"Maybe he's opening up, like he's getting comfortable around us and wants us to us the name his friends use." I don't know why Rose has taken a liking to these two, but it's typical Rose to want to argue with anything I bring up. If Emmett had been concerned she would have agreed with him.

"Maybe being called Jack is like a reminder of his time in the army." Emmett theorizes. "Maybe his best friend was killed and his last spoken word was 'Jack...' before he died in his arms. I could see where that could be hard to hear over and over again."

"That's ridiculous. That kind of thing only happens in the movies" I argue.

I think that's a farfetched reason and I try to dismiss it but part of me can understand a reason like that one.

A thought starts to nag me.

After my parents died I didn't want to be called Eddie anymore. I put the thought out of my mind.

It's probably more likely that he's been lying, he's not who he says he is and he's getting worried his past is catching up to him.

Alice

It's been a couple hours since Jasper fell asleep on my shoulder and about an hour since the Cullen kids got home and Rose brought me a magazine to read while I sit here. Now I'm starting to fall asleep too. He's so warm pressed up close against my side and the slow rhythm of his breathing is practically hypnotic.

My eyes are starting to droop when Esme appears in the doorway. She smiles and speaks in a hushed tone. "Dinner is going to be ready in about forty five minutes. I just wanted to let you know. If he or both of you don't feel up to it, we'll understand and bring you something."

"Thank you, I'll see how he feels."

I hate to wake him but it's probably better that I do, if he wants to have dinner he can have time to wake up and get ready. Plus if he sleeps too long he might not get to sleep tonight.

I run my hand over his light wavy hair and speak his name softly hoping to wake him up gently. He shifts at my side and squeezes my hand that's holding his. "wake up Jazz." I whisper. That seems to do the trick he gets one eye open and then the other as his head lolls back onto the pillow bonelessly and he's looking at me totally relaxed. Our eyes lock and he returns my smile. "Hey there" he draws and squeezes my hand again.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Always better with you near."

"I'm glad, I'm sorry I had to wake you but it's getting near dinner time and I wanted to ask you if you felt up to going to join the Cullen's for dinner and I wanted to give you time to get ready. Dinners not for about half an hour but you might want to wash your face and brush your hair and Rose and Emmett and Edward are home and maybe you want to say hi, you were asleep when they were by earlier…" I know I'm talking a lot, I have lots to say and tell him and I'm not sure what I said wrong but while I'm speaking I see a shadow pass over his relaxed face and suddenly he's all anxious and angles and furrow browed. He pushes himself up from the pillow and sits straight backed on the edge of the bed. He blinks back any remaining sleep from his eyes. "What time did you say dinner is?"

"In about half an hour, Mrs. Cullen said if you didn't feel up to it we didn't have to go."

"If you show me to the sinks, I'll get ready." He says it seriously and stands up favoring his left leg and reaches for his crutches. He falters for a second and I move to support him but he rights himself before I can assist.

He puts one crutch under his left arm and turns back to me.

"You ready?" I ask him. He nods and takes my hand. He holds it tight as we move out of the music room.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Stanchion 6

Jasper

They are all in the dinning room already when Alice and I make it to the table. I'm moving faster than I have in awhile but I wanted to be presentable and alert for dinner and had gone to wash my face and hands. That took awhile because I still feel tired the cold water I splashed on my face didn't change the fact that today had been exhausting.

I think it might have been very nice to take a shower like Alice suggested but I can't get my stitches wet and it would probably just have been too much to cover all of them right now. So I did what I could. I even tried to tame my hair which acting kind of wavy and tangled today.

I would have liked to put on some real clothes. I truly dislike this sweatsuit, it's ridiculously big on me and not the sort of thing I would want to wear to dinner as a guest in someone's home but I admit they are the most practical at the moment. They aren't tight against, rubbing at or pinching any of my sore spots which I appreciate because on top of the aches and pains from the surgery the stitches are itching which is just about all I can handle.

The Cullen children are seated and I do my best to smile, I know that's what I need to do to show my appreciation. I know even as I attempt to smile pleasantly I probably still just look tired and in pain, I am both at the moment but less tired and pained than some other times in recent memory.

The room seems to be thick with tension I know it has to do with our presence or at least mine. I had hoped my attempt to seem gracious would ease some of the negativity but it doesn't seem to be working. That is where Alice is so talented and so genuine. Her smile is happy and glowing and she is truly so excited to be here how could anyone stay upset with her?

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are at hand directing us to our seats. Dr. Cullen takes my crutch and leans it against the wall behind the seat Mrs. Cullen directs me too. I don't really like that the crutch isn't where I see it but I don't want to say anything.

I sit next to Alice across from Rosalie. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen take their seats. Dr. Cullen sits at the head of the table, the door to the kitchen is behind him with the door to the living room behind me.

I sit as straight in the chair as I can, my feet on the floor, my hands in my lap. I get the feeling all eyes are on me and it makes me nervous. I feel like Edward is trying to take me apart with his eyes.

I know he's not happy that I'm here. I'm sure he was hoping that I'd be discharged from the hospital and I would be gone. Believe me if there had been anywhere I could have taken Alice and been gone I would have.

Now here I am sitting at this nice family's dinner table a scarred, scary, stranger who's moved in, an embodiment of what the war and violence that Edward Cullen has made clear that he hates. I look away from him and focus on something else there is nothing I can do or want to do about him tonight. Anyway there's more to worry about at the table than just him.

There is so much food set out in front of us you'd think they were feeding an army. It all looks very good, at least the things I can identify do. I don't know what to eat. I can't wait to go back to the music room. This is all overwhelming.

Carlisle

Esme's hostess streak kicked in after we got Alice and Jasper settle in and she prepared a turkey dinner that is one casserole dish away from thanksgiving dinner.

Now we're all sitting down around the table for a family dinner and I must say it feels very comfortable, very 'right' to me.

Alice and Jasper are seated next to one another with Esme on my left. I'm seated at the head of the table and Edward is on my right next to Emmett and Rosalie.

I say the blessing and then invite everyone to eat.

As usual my children, all growing teenagers, quickly grab for the bowls and serving spoons taking and passing the mash potatoes, the green bean casserole and more. Goodness Esme might turn us all into stuffed turkeys if she continues to cook this way through Alice and Jaspers whole stay.

Alice seems to watch the other and quickly picks up on what they're doing. She takes up the serving dish nearest her, the cranberries. She puts some on her plate and then passes them to Jasper.

As we all prepare our plates I notice that Jasper isn't taking the initiative to pick up any of the serving dishes in front of him. I wonder why? Has he just not notice them or maybe he's being timid, or he's a bit distracted to pick up what's in front of him because there's so much going on around him?

He does take what is passed to him and passes the dishes on to Rosalie across the table from him. He's a bit hesitant to put anything on his plate. He's hardly taken anything for himself and he seems to be looking around at the food and what's on everyone else's plate.

It occurs to me that perhaps he doesn't know what to eat. I wonder if he's ever had this many choices set in front of him. He might not even know what some of the dishes are. I wonder for a second if I should make a point of explaining all the things on the table but he does have some turkey, bread, and carrots by the time all the food has been passed so I decide not to say anything.

As long as he eats something tonight we can figure out what he knows and likes to eat later, no need to put him on the spot when he's already had a very trying day.

Edward

We were reminded before dinner that he's 'Jasper, Jasper not Jack, remember he's Jasper' and still got no reason why he's now Jasper Jasper Jasper and not Jack Jack Jack. We were also reminded, and this was directed at me, no talk of the war or really any serious topics at the dinner table tonight.

Goodness, this is delightful. The thought pops in to my head like a sarcastic lightening bolt. I just love that here we all are gathered around the dinner table with a feast presented to our guests and our guest of honor seems like he's not sure he wants to be here.

He's sitting ramrod straight in his chair looking rather standoffish. I guess no one else has noticed or cares.

Carlisle is practically beaming at the end of the table. Esme is in full mother hen mode I think if she could have fixed his plate and put his napkin in his lap she would have. In night and day contrast with her partner? boyfriend? lover? Alice seems practically over the moon to be here sitting at our table.

I was expecting the Sergeant here to be a Captain America type once he finally got out of hospital all charm and big smiles of gratitude but I think we got Bruce Banner instead. He seems nervous and yeah least we all forget, he could go berserk at any moment. I suppose I don't have to worry about him making war look glamorous he just makes it look tired and scarred.

He keeps looking over his shoulders like he's looking for an escape route and he's not hardly got anything to eat. Does he think our food isn't good enough for him? Is he being picky? I think it's pretty rude of him, Esme doesn't cook like this for us every day. It's his loss, Esme is a great cook.

"Hey Ja... I mean Jasper" Emmett speaks up over the clinking of forks and knives to talk to him and he practically jumps out of his skin. Like he wasn't expecting any of us to talk to him. "How's it feel to be out of the Hospital?"

His eyes get sort of deer in the headlights big for a second before he sputters an answer. "I... I... hum, better thank you." He finally gets it out and I think he's trying to smile in Emmett's direction but really his expression just looks like he's in pain.

"That's good man, you're looking better."

I don't know what Emmett sees that looks better. To my eyes he still looks pale, thin, and like a man who fell out of a window a week ago in a fit.

The sergeant doesn't say anything else, leaving an awkward silence before Alice speaks up to compliment Esme's mashed potatoes and the conversation moves on.

I can't wait for dinner to be over. I think maybe I'll go and lock myself in my room until they leave.

Carlisle

We eat and I note that this time Alice hasn't slipped anything into her pockets. I think this is a good sign. A sign that she is comfortable and not worried about where her next meal will come from.

Jasper is obviously not so comfortable. He eats quickly, warily glancing around him. He is quiet even when directly spoken to and seems distant, which could be because he's worn out or in pain of course.

The painkillers I have him taking aren't as powerful as ones I might have prescribed had he not been having negative side effects and .

But I can't rule out that this might all be too much and too different for him, the story he told of his background made it seem like any semblance of a normal up bringing was snatched away from him fairly early in his life. He might also just be a quiet person.

Everyone else is talking quite a bit in contrast. Rosalie, Esme and Alice talk of plans to go shopping. Emmett talks about the baseball finals that the Forks team didn't make it into this season. Edward looks mildly annoyed about anything and everything I'm sure, that look is becoming all too common on his face.

Jasper only seems to be interest in anything besides his plate and Alice when Emmett gets a second helping of mash potatoes. Jasper seems a little surprised and looks from Emmett's plate to me.

This tortured child soldier is new territory for me. There seem to be a lot of complicated things going on with him, even at what should be a simple dinner. I've taken psychology courses and worked with victims of different traumas throughout my career and even in my family but I feel like I need to be taking notes. I think there is going to be a lot he'll need help adjusting to, I'm afraid the glimpses of Jasper we've seen today might only be the beginning.

I think maybe he's look at me to judge my reaction to Emmett taking more food. The question is, is it because he's taking more food? More food than me, than everyone else, or because he didn't ask if he could have more, or is it something else?

Had he been a soldier who had been held in a prisoner of war camp over in Vietnam I would ascribe his actions to that experience but that wasn't the case here. I hate to read into Jasper's actions without more information but I can infer from the knowledge that I have about him now that his reaction might have something to do with the abuse that Maria inflicted upon him.

I smile at him, trying to be reassuring and hoping to mask any concern I'm feeling that might make him more uncomfortable.

"Is there anything you'd like to have seconds of Jasper?" I ask politely.

He seems to think about the question and then says the first thing he's said since answering Emmett. 'No thank you Sir.'

Esme turns to him and opens her mouth to say something and as soon as she does his face pales slightly and he speaks abruptly. "Not that it wasn't good, Thank you. Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome Jasper." Esme says sincerely before turning to me with an expression that let me know she is concerned about his reaction.

"Yes, you're welcome please help yourself." I reiterate.

Jasper nods his head but I get the feeling he doesn't truly believe or trust what I've said. He backs slightly away from the table indicating that he is done. Esme looks at me as we both tried to get a handle on the situation, I think we're both going to have a lot to talk about. "Dessert?" I suggest.

"Dessert." She agrees, "Who wants Apple pie?"

We begin to clear the dishes from dinner, Alice jumps up to help and Jasper looks around at what everyone else is doing and starts to pick up his plate and things.

I stop him, taking his plate for him. "You're off the hook for dish duty. You just take it easy tonight, Doctor's orders." He nods and I can't tell if he's frustrated or relieved.

He sits quietly and stiffly while everyone else clears the table around him. He twists a napkin gripped tightly in his hands.

He watches Alice as she gracefully falls into sink with the flurry of people moving back and forth and dishes being handed and shifted. She seems amazing comfortable with our family dynamic.

When everything is in the kitchen and put away we gather once again at the table and Esme brings out her hot apple pie. She cuts it into eight large slices and puts vanilla ice cream along side each slice on a plate for all of us and passes them around.

The pie is excellent, baking is one of Esme's many talents. Everything is going pleasantly, Jasper is eating his pie and seems content Alice has moved her chair closer to his so that their shoulders are practically touching.

Then everyone finishes their dessert and I see my two teenage sons eyeing the remaining slice of pie. They both scramble quickly, forgetting our guests and their manners to hold their plates out quickly to Esme. "Mom?" "Aunt E?"

I see Jasper flinch at their sudden movements and loud voices.

"Ok ok calm down guys," I say in a quiet hopefully calming voice. "We have guests. Don't you think you should offer them the pie first before fighting over it?"

Emmett whines and Rose rolls her eyes. Edward looks across the table "You can have it if you want it Jack." It was not a slip of the tongue that Edward called him Jack everyone knows it and it feels like all the air is sucked out of the room.

The emotional gymnastics that are going on behind Jasper's eyes are hard to watch as he tries to keep it together. Knowing about his brother Jack now makes the name hard for me to hear and I can only imagine how he must have feel. He holds it together and his face remain passive but his voice cracks when he answers. "No, no thank you."

"So..." Emmett slides the pie plate towards him. "More for me." Everyone looked at him as he dug in.

"I'm finished can I go?" Edward sulks.

"Yes you're excused. Everyone is excused." Edward jumps up and practically ran out of the dinning room. Rosalie and Emmett pick up their plates and cups and move into the kitchen.

Alice took Jasper's plate as he stood up and and moved carefully to reach for his crutch. "Do you need anything?" I ask him.

"No Sir thank you."

"You've got some bed clothes and a toothbrush?"

"Yes sir thank you."

"What about you Alice? How have you found your room?"

"It's so nice Dr. Cullen thank you again for letting us stay. Everything is so nice and my bed looks so comfortable."

"Well let us know if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." They both nod and head out.

I join Esme in the kitchen. "That was an interesting family dinner."

"Yes very interesting." She put down her dish towel and came to stand next to me. We could see Rose and Emmett showing Alice and Jasper the TV in the family room.

"Do you think things will calm down?"

"Do you mean will Edward calm down and Jasper settle in? They're good questions I don't know the answer to, but I suspect with with time they will."

"I hope it doesn't get worse before it gets better."

I take her in my arms and hug her tight. "Me too."

tbc...

thank you for reading and reviewing. I've never found a beta so if you see any glaring errors let me know and I will make every attempt to fix them.


End file.
